l'adieu
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: il l'a abandonné. Gotham est retourné au chaos. et Gordon se meurt... "pourquoi es-tu parti? pourquoi? pourquoi m'as-tu laissé?" HAPPY END


Coucou, alors je m'essaie à batman. Mon perso de bd favori. J'ai été amoureuse de lui à 6 ans et depuis l'histoire dure... ah, c'est beau l'amour... hum, bref, j'ai donc tenté un petit quelque chose, ça m'est venu comme ça à 2h30 un mercredi matin.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Adieu,_

_Aux arbres mouillés de septembre_

_À leur soleil de souvenir_

_À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres_

_Que je t'ai entendu me dire_

_À la faveur d'un chemin creux_

_Ou d'une bougie allumée_

_Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux_

_À la passion du verbe aimer_

Jim Gordon ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit pour la cinquantième fois au moins aujourd'hui. Comme hier. Comme le jour d'avant. Et celui encore avant. C'est comme ça depuis 2 mois. Il est au travail. On est dimanche, mais ce n'est pas important. Il espère, comme chaque jour que la silhouette sera là, droite et fière, les épaules à peines courbées, preuves du poids que l'homme doit supporter. Le commissaire regarde le projecteur géant, s'approche, passe sa main sur le contour de la chauve-souris. Il soupire, puis regarde le ciel étoilé. C'est plutôt rare en plein milieu de l'hiver de voir un tel ciel. Il est habituellement nuageux. Et l'ombre de la chauve-souris se reflète sur les nuages. Mais pas ce soir.

_L'adieu est une infinie diligence_

__

Où les chevaux ont dû souffrir

Où les reflets de ton absence

Ont marqué l'ombre du plaisir

L'adieu est une lettre de toi

Que je garderai sur mon cœur

Une illusion de toi et moi

Une impression de vivre ailleurs

Ce soir l'ombre de la chauve-souris se superpose aux étoiles. Elles sont... magnifiques. Elles qui d'habitudes brillent de milles feux, sont époustouflantes ce soir. Il soupire à nouveau, puis baisse la tête. Deux mois que le joker est mort. Deux mois qu'il lui a dit qu'il veillerait sur Gotham. Deux mois qu'il les... non, qu'il _l'a_ abandonné. Il se sent tellement seul. Sa femme et sa fille... il les a retrouvés mortes dans leur appartement, dernier _cadeau_ du Joker. _MORTES !_ Depuis, il a déménagé et tente d'oublier, d'accepter.

_L'adieu n'est que vérité devant Dieu_

_Tout le reste est lettre à écrire_

_À ceux qui se sont dit adieu_

_Quand il fallait se retenir_

_Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux_

_Devant le rouge des cheminées_

_Nous avons connu d'autres feux_

_Qui nous ont si bien consumés_

Il travail chaque jour jusqu'à épuisement, chaque nuit pour être plus exact. Il ne rentre jamais avant une ou deux heures, pour se lever à cinq. Il sait qu'il est en train de se tuer. Mais au moins il ne rêve pas. Sa... femme, il est arrivé à accepter. Ils venaient de signer les papiers du divorce, il ne l'aimait plus depuis longtemps. Mais sa fille, mon dieu, _sa petite fille_. Il sent les premières larmes couler. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il ose les laisser sortir. Il sait que personne ne vient plus. Il a essayé de lui en vouloir, de penser que c'était de sa faute, qu'il devait les protéger, qu'il avait failli à son devoir, à sa promesse. Mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. C'était _sa_ famille, c'était à _lui_ de les protéger. Mais il avait échoué. Il ne pouvait garder près de lui les personnes qu'il aimait. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné avec sa sœur, qui, elle, s'était suicidé à 16 ans, le laissant seul dans sa famille d'accueil du moment, parce que personne ne voulait de lui, sa femme et son enfant mort, et lui... abandonné. Il ne supportait plus la vie sans eux... sans lui.

_L'adieu,_

_C'est nos deux corps qui se séparent_

_Sur la rivière du temps qui passe_

_Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars_

_Et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrasse_

_Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies_

_Ni de paroles qui font souffrir_

_Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi_

_Est fort le moment de partir_

_Oh l'adieu !_

Il ne peut plus. Avancer, se lever, marcher, parler, garder les yeux ouverts sans laisser couler les larmes. Vivre. C'est trop. Il aurait pu survivre avec lui, juste avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment il le sait, ni pourquoi. Il le sait, simplement. Tout le reste aurait pu être détruit, tant qu'il aurait été là, à ses côtés, au plus profond de la nuit de Gotham, il aurait survécu. Il aurait vécu. Mais sans lui, ce n'est pas possible. Il a essayé pourtant. Pendant deux longs mois, qui lui ont semblé être une éternité, il s'est forcé à survivre un minimum. Mais ce soir, il est à bout. Il a tout donné, dans ses recherches. Bien sur qu'il l'a recherché. Il s'est dévoué corps et âme à sa mission. Il n'osait pas, les premiers jours, se disant qu'il avait bien le droit à quelques jours de repos après les jours de traques du Joker, mais une nuit, il a rêvé le retrouver mort, dans une ruelle. Depuis, il passe chaque jour dans Gotham, à circuler dans les ruelles où personne ne va jamais, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui non plus il n'a rien trouvé. Mais aujourd'hui est son dernier jour de recherche. Non, il n'abandonne pas les recherches. Il abandonne sa vie. Il va y mettre un terme. Parce-que tout ça a trop duré. Beaucoup trop.

_L'adieu c'est le sanglot long des horloges_

_Et les trompettes de Waterloo_

_Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent_

_Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau_

_D'un bateau ivre de tristesse_

_Qui nous a rongé toi et moi_

_Les passagers sont en détresse_

_Et j'en connais deux qui se noient_

Les larmes inondent son visage maintenant. Ce n'est pas mourir qui lui fait mal, c'est de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé. Le remercier, ou juste le voir, mais être à ses côtés. Parler d'une enquête en cours, ou du temps qu'il fait, mais ressentir sa présence. En quelques mois de visites nocturnes, il lui était devenu indispensable. Il avait cherché à savoir qui il était. Il a passé des semaines à chercher comme un fou, dans ces ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent, le moindre renseignement. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Et un jour, un matin, en prenant son café, il lut un petit article, en bas de page, la quatrième ou cinquième, il ne sait plus bien à présent une note qui faisait état d'un mois de disparition de Bruce Wayne. Il n'y a pas cru au début. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais cette idée ne voulait pas se déloger de son crâne. Alors il est allé dans le manoir, à peine finit de reconstruire. Le major d'homme lui a ouvert. Il n'a pas cherché à se présenter, ni a dire bonjour. Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et lui a demandé « c'est lui, c'est Bruce. » en fait ce n'était même pas une question. C'était juste une affirmation. Il a hoché la tête. « Vous savez où il est ? » nouveau hochement de tête, mais négatif cette fois-ci. Alors il est retourné chez lui. Et il a continué les recherches d'arrache-pied.

_Adieu,_

_Aux arbres mouillés de septembre_

_À leur soleil de souvenir_

_À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres_

_Que je t'ai entendu me dire_

_À la faveur d'un chemin creux_

_Ou d'une bougie allumée_

_Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux_

_À la passion du verbe aimer_

Et il pleure toutes les larmes qu'il peut. Il donne des coups de poing rageurs et désespérés sur le projecteur. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il commence à parler, à _lui_ parler. Il sait qu'il n'est pas là mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. « Pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne devais pas laisser tomber, du devais les aider, faire en sorte qu'ils continuent leur vie dans un semblant de tranquillité, et non dans le chaos. Tu devais les aider, leur faire sentir que tu étais là, près d'eux. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Au fur et à mesure, il se met à crier, hurler sa peine insurmontable. « Tu avais dit que tu veillerais, que tu serais là ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? » Mais il s'effondre, se retrouve par terre, ses jambes ne supportant plus le poids de son corps avec le peu de repas qu'il ingurgite. Ses paroles ne sont désormais plus que des gémissements, des murmures désespérés, les sanglots douloureux reprennent le dessus. « Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de les abandonner, de _m_'abandonner. J'avais tellement besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je ne suis rien si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Comment je dois faire pour surmonter leur mort si tu n'es pas là pour me soutenir. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, je te jure, mais je ne peux plus. C'est trop dur. Pardonnes-moi. » Il se relève péniblement. S'appuie contre le projecteur pour y arriver. Il voulait éteindre le projecteur, mais c'est trop loin. Il n'a plus la force. Il avance jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble, monte sur le rebord. Il n'écarte pas les bras, il ne prend pas une dernière inspiration, il ne ferme pas les yeux. Ce n'est pas un soulagement, ni une délivrance, ni un devoir. C'est juste la seule issue possible, qu'il subit plus qu'il ne choisit. C'est juste la fin.

_L'adieu c'est le loup blanc_

_Dans sa montagne_

_Et les chasseurs dans la vallée_

_Le soleil qui nous accompagne_

_Est une lune bête à pleurer_

_L'adieu ressemble à ces marées_

_Qui viendront tout ensevelir_

_Les marins avec les mariées_

_Le passé avec l'avenir_

Il est prêt. Enfin, aussi prêt qu'il puisse être. Il attend encore quelques secondes, il espère encore. C'est totalement stupide et il le sait mais il attend encore... rien. Il regarde une dernière fois en bas et... « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... je ne savais pas... je croyais que tu m'en voulais, que tu voulais me faire payer. Et j'étais trop lâche pour t'affronter. Pardonnes-moi. Mais ne sautes-pas, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. » Il était là. Il le suppliait. Jim ne se retourne pas, il ne bouge pas. Il a trop peur que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination. Mais cette peur dans sa voix...

Bruce a peur... non, il est terrifié. Terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il a tout perdu. Il n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, à part lui. Et il ne veut surtout pas le perdre. Lui aussi à besoin de quelqu'un. Il a eu tellement mal quand il a su pour sa femme et sa fille. Quand Jim s'est mis à le chercher, il a cru que c'était pour lui faire la peau. Mais il s'est trompé. Lourdement. Trop lourdement. Et ça a failli couter la vie de la seule personne qui lui reste. Son meilleur ami... _ami_, vraiment ? Il ne sait plus. Mais ce n'est pas l'important pout le moment. L'important est de le faire redescendre de ce rebord. Il lui parle, mais, Jim ne semble pas l'entendre. Il a encore plus peur, si c'est possible. Il se rapproche doucement, il craint de le faire paniquer s'il sent qu'il se rapproche trop vite. Il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule du commissaire. Celui-ci se retourne lentement, et ses yeux se posent immédiatement dans ceux de l'homme masqué. Il a peur d'y croire. Mais c'est bien la vérité. Il est en vie. Alors il se met à rire. Un rire nerveux, qui se transforme en sanglots déchirants au bout de quelques secondes, et il s'effondre à nouveau. Mais cette fois _il_ est là. Il le soutient, ne le laisse pas. Il l'emmène, loin de cet immeuble, loin de ses problèmes, loin de tout, mais près de _lui_. Bruce le sent en train de s'endormir. Juste avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, il murmure « ne me laisses plus... Bruce. ». L'homme chauve-souris est surpris. Il s'arrête, lais le policier s'est déjà endormi. Alors il sourit, chose qu'il n'a pas faite depuis deux mois. Longtemps, trop longtemps. Mais c'est fini. Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant. Il leur faudra du temps pour se reconstruire, mais ils y arriveront, ils se soutiendront. Et ils finiront bien par éradiquer toute la vermine de Gotham city. Alors il laissera tomber le masque. Alors, et seulement à ce moment là, ils pourront se permettre de vivre. En paix. Et surtout, ensemble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Alors ? c'était bien ? moyen ? à ch*** ? vous voulez une suite ? parce que si vous aimez les slash...hmm c'est possible que j'aie une suite dans un coin de ma tête...


End file.
